As long as I have you, I am the champion
by AnimeFairy612
Summary: Hey guys this is just a quick one-shot to premier my new account. This story is showing Ash and Dawn's love for one another. While on a journey in Kalos, Ash finds himself remembering all of his past journeys and friends and thinking about everything that has happened so far Luckily Dawn comes to visit him and bring him outta his slump and teach him how to love. Pearlshipping ftw!


_**Just a short pokemon pearl shipping one shot to premier the new account!**_

Wake up already!" Bonny whined as she shook the raven haired teenager, trying to get him to wake up. "Come on Ash!" She whined again. "If you don't get up right now, then we won't make it to the city on time before dark and I'm sick of sleeping outside!" She whined with a pout. At this, Ash sprung out of his sleeping bag.

"What happened?!" He half yelled as he looked around through lidded eyes.

"Oh sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up." Serena giggled from where she was about to help Clemont to start to set up for breakfast. Ash yawn as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah yeah…" He mumbled with another yawn as he stretched. "Can we skip breakfast and just head to the town?" He asked as he looked around.

"Did Ash Ketchum just say he wanted to skip a meal?!" Serena asked with shock and a slightly mocking tone. Ash just grinned at her in response.

"Fine if thats what you want." Clement said with a sigh. They quickly all packed up their sleeping bags then begun on their journey to the town.

It took them about half an hour of walking before they finally reached the pokemon center. Ash handed in all is pokemon except for pikachu, to nurse joy. Serena handed up Pancham and Clemont handed up his pokemon. The four of them, along with Pikachu, Fenekin and Dedene, headed back to their big apartment like thing.

"Man, I still have to get used to the Kanto Pokeon Centers." Ashe sighed as they made their way back there.

"What's so different about them anyway?" Serena asked curiously.

"In Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, the pokemon center rooms are rented out as one room at a time but here, each customers gets a room apartment like place to stay in with a large bedroom." Ash explain shortly.

"Really? Wow… Wait have you been to all the other regions before Ash?" Bonnie asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, I was born in Kanto, you guys know that much, but there was a lot more after that. I had travelling buddies through all the regions." He smiled at the memory.

"What region would you say you had the most fun in?" Clemont asked as they reached their apartment. They sat down on the couch. Ash by himself on one double. Serena and Bonnie on a double across from him. And Clemont on a single off to the side. Ash grinned at the question.

"I definitely had the most fun in Sinnoh!" He grinned happily.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Serena asked as she leaned forward to look at Ash.

"Probably cause the people I were traveling with in Sinnoh!" He beamed at the memory of his old friends.

"Who were these people, do tell!" Serena egged on.

"There was Brock. He was a guy I traveled with throughout Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh." He smiled as he thought of his old friend from many years back.

"Wait though, if you traveled with him most of the time… Then what made Sinnoh so special?" Clement asked bewilderedly. Ash blushed and looked away in response to that.

"Well there was this one girl I was traveling with… Her name was Dawn." He said, still blushing slightly.

"Oh really, do tell about this Dawn character." A new voice said. Ash didn't realise that it wasn't one of his Kalos companions that asked that, but his friends did and all looked behind him. They were met with the character putting a finger over their lips to tell them to keep it a secret.

"Well she was super smart and fun and funny! She always had a positive outlook on everything we did! Her catch fraise was 'No need to worry!' She was a coordinator when I traveled with her, but when we were bout to leave she got an opportunity to be a pokemon fashion designer. I wonder how she's going around now… Its been about three years since I saw her…" Ash mumbled as he looked at his lap.

"Oh I'm sure she's doing just fine! In fact, I bet she is thinking about you two right now!" The character beamed.

"Ya think?… Wait what?" Ash asked as he jumped up from his couch and spun around to the character as he finally realised it wasn't one of his Kalos companions.

"DAWN?!" He yelled in shock as he stared at his best friend.

"Hey ash-boy what's up?" She asked cheekily as she winked at him. He practically jumped over the couch and wrapped her in a bear hug, while his friends just watched him and his old friend. When he finally released her, he blushed and smiled at her.

"Hey, so are you guys the one's Ash has been traveling with in Kalos?" She asked as she turned to the three. But before she could say any more, Pikachu jumped up into her arms with a loud 'PIKA!'.

"Oh Hey Pikachu! How are you doing?" She laughed as the mouse pokemon ran up her arm and moved behind her neck and perched on her shoulder.

"Hey Dawn… where is Piplup?" Ash asked as he looked around.

"Piplup!" The penguin hired as it appeared from behind her, causing them all to laugh slightly.

"Wow so you're the Dawn we have heard so little about!" Serena smiled at her, before glaring at Ash slightly, making him chuckle nervously. "Hi, my name is Serena, and this is Feniken!" She beamed as she stood up with Fenikin in one arm as she heldd the other out to Dawn.

"Oh, hi Serena! So you're the girl Ash ended up owing a bike in Kalos to huh?" She asked with a smile.

"HEY!" Ash yelled in defence. "I swear I didn't ruin her bike!" He said as he waved his hands around in front of him. "And I didn't ruin Iris's either she just started following me…" He grumbled under his breath, causing Dawn to laugh at him.

"I's sorry but I'm lost…" Serena sweat dropped.

"Oh well you see, Misty, May and I all met Ash when his pikachu or him ended up destorying our bikes." Dawn said with a slight glare at Ash.

"Dawn your really pretty!" Bonnie beamed at her. "My name is Bonnie and this is Dedene!" She beamed as she held up the tiny mouse.

"Oh, well thank you Bonnie. Its nice to meet you, you two Dededne!" Dawn smiled as she leaned down to their height and scratched the mouse on the head.

Ash realised what Bonnie said was right. Dawn really was pretty. Her hair was a lot longer now than it used to be in Sinnoh. It now flowed down to around her waist, and she no longer wore her hat or hair clips, but still had her bangs over her shoulders.

Her body looked a lot more mature now, you could definitely tell she was three years older. The only thing that stayed the same about her, was her deep oceanic blue eyes that Ash loved to get lost in She was even wearing more mature clothes now. It was a simply black t-shirt that hugged her body and a pair of denim black jeans.

"Well its getting late, I think I'm gonna head to bed now!" Clement yawned. "Oh by the way, my name is Clemont! Nice to meet you Dawn!" He grinned at her. Dawn smile back at him.

"Okay goodnight Clemont." Ash grinned at him as he left the room. They all decided to hit the hay then as well.

Around midnight that night, Ash was tossing and turning in his sleep before he decided that it was useless and he couldn't get to sleep. He quietly got out of his bed and tip toed onto the balcony, closing the door behind him. He went and sat on the ground at the edge of the balcony, swinging his head below the thin wiring and dangling his legs over the side.

Seeing Dawn today reminded him of all sorts of things from his past travels. He remembered the countless times he had battled in the Leagues of every region. The Kanto League, The Johto League, the Hoenn League, the Sinnoh League, the Unova League and now he was three badges into his seventh league and he hasn't one once.

"Hey Ash?" A sweet voice called to him. He turned his head back to see a sleeping looking Dawn rubbing one eye as she looked at him. "Are you okay?" She asked as she came over and sat down next to him and looked up at his face.

"Yeah… I'm just fine…" He mumbled as he looked out at the lights of the city.

"You can talk to me about it you know. I'm always here for you Ash." She smiled at hims sweetly. He just sighed and closed his eyes.

"I was just thinking is all… I'm in my seventh region now and I am no closer to my dream… No matter what I just can't seam to win at the Pokemon League, no matter where I am I can't win… Its getting a little frustrating and kind of disappointing…" He mumbled. She leaned her head on his shoulder and relaxed.

"Its okay Ash… Just know that your friends and your pokemon, we are always gonna be right here for you, especially when you need us most." She comforted him. "Just look at Pikachu…" She smiled at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Do you think he would have stayed with you all of this time, helping you and caring for you, if he didn't believe in your dream as much as you did?" She asked with a genuine smile. Ash thought it over. She was right.

"Life isn't always easy, in fact it is often harder more often than it is easy. But the people who have the strength to believe they can do it, they're the people who succeed." She smiled. She then looked down slightly.

"I have competed in the Grand festival every year since you left Sinnoh and I have come up less than short every time, but I won't let that stop me. My dream is still my dream, no matter how many times I may fail… It will always be there for me, and the more I fail, the more important it will be to me when I finally reach that dream." She said as she gazed out onto the town.

"Hey Dawn?" Ash asked as he turned towards her.

"Yeah?" She smiled as she turned her head towards him. Before she could even think anything else, his lips were against hers. She opened her eyes up widen shock and stared at him as Ash pulled back but stayed close to her.

"Thank you… for everything…" He smiled, before he leaned in again and kissed her. This time, she took no hesitance in kissing him back. It was a slow and smooth kiss, but still full of the passion and love they felt for one another. When they pulled back, they were both breathless.

"I love you Dawn." Ash smiled at her.

"I loved you two! And I think.. I think I wanna stay in Kalos, at least till you finish your journey, then I wanna move to Kanto with you!" She beamed happily. Ash had never heard greater news. He leaned in and stole her lips once again.

Serena was watching this from just in the doorway. She smiled to herself as she watched the new couple, before going back inside and closing the door to give them their privacy.

 _ **Tel me what you think in the reviews! I also do requests for pokemon and Fairy Tail fanfics! Just give me a main idea and i'll try to get it done as soon as possible!**_


End file.
